


L'idiota e la sorella del suo migliore amico

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Humor, implied Zutara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: «Che cos’è successo?»«Tua sorella.»
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508111
Kudos: 2





	L'idiota e la sorella del suo migliore amico

«_Woh_! Amico, sei tutto fradicio!»

Rivolgendogli un sorriso irridente, Zuko fece la sua entrata all’interno della stanza bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, lasciando dietro di sé una scia acquosa. Forse avrebbe dovuto asciugarsi, prima di accomodarsi dentro, ma non aveva importanza. Anzi, tanto meglio, si disse, perché almeno avrebbe potuto mostrare a Sokka la prova tangibile che il suo piano geniale e infallibile era stato un completo fallimento. «Dici?» rispose, infatti, il giovane dominatore del fuoco, ostentando un tono volutamente carico di sarcasmo.

«Che cos’è successo?»

«Tua sorella.»

_Oh._

Gli ci volle un po’ per comprendere. Quando, finalmente, tutto divenne più chiaro, strabuzzò gli occhi fino a farli uscire dalle orbite. «Ti… Ti piace mia sorella?!» esclamò, incredulo, Sokka. Gliel’avevano già fatto notare, in realtà, e ben più di una volta. La prima ad azzardare quell’ipotesi era stata Toph, che aveva notato come l’idiozia di Zuko si accentuasse ogniqualvolta Katara fosse nei paraggi. Sokka, tuttavia, non le aveva dato credito, e, anzi, aveva ritenuto la sua osservazione totalmente insensata. Eppure, quando ne aveva fatto menzione con Suki, anche lei aveva confessato di aver avuto la stessa impressione.

Scosse la testa, scacciando momentaneamente quei pensieri dalla sua mente. «Che cos’è successo?» domandò una seconda volta, osservando intanto Zuko asciugarsi i vestiti con l’ausilio del suo dominio.

«È successo che a tua sorella non piace essere trattata come una principessa.»

«Certo che non le piace – è Katara!»

«Sei stato tu a dirmi che con le ragazze bisogna essere galanti!» sbraitò allora Zuko, schizzando inavvertitamente in giro quando agitò le braccia.

«Beh, sì», ammise Sokka, massaggiandosi il retro della nuca, «ma non pensavo che fosse proprio Katara, la ragazza che ti piace.» Il giorno precedente, quando Zuko si era presentato da lui elemosinando consigli su come conquistare il cuore di una ragazza, Sokka aveva colto il gesto come la prova che Toph e Suki erano entrambe cadute in errore. Insomma, quale idiota si prende una cotta per una ragazza e, tra tutte le persone disponibili, chiede aiuto proprio al fratello della suddetta? Semplice: Zuko. Era lui, quell’idiota. «Quindi… ti piace mia sorella, eh?»

Distolse lo sguardo, rosso in volto. «Diciamo.»

Era cotto perso, dunque. Per amor di quiete, Sokka decise tuttavia di non farglielo pesare – per il momento, s’intende, perché mai nella vita si sarebbe lasciato scivolare dalle mani il pretesto ideale per burlarsi un po’ di Zuko. La sua idiozia, unita alla sua completa mancanza d’esperienza nelle questioni di cuore, rappresentava la combo vincente. E Sokka, chiaramente, voleva sapere i dettagli. «Che cos’è successo, esattamente?» indagò, impegnandosi seriamente nel mantenere un’espressione neutra che celasse tutto il suo divertimento.

«A saperlo…» bofonchiò Zuko, confuso tanto quanto Sokka sul comportamento di Katara. «Io ho cercato solo di essere gentile. L’ho seguita tutto il giorno, senza mai perderla di vista, offrendole il mio aiuto ogni volta che aveva qualcosa da fare», spiegò, lo sguardo abbassato a osservare la manica che stava provvedendo ad asciugare, non potendo dunque scorgere l’incredulità apparsa sul volto di Sokka in quell'esatto momento.

«Fammi capire: l’hai seguita tutto il giorno?»

«Sì.»

«Proprio _tutto_ il giorno?»

«Quale parte di _tutto il giorno_ non ti è chiara, Sokka?»

Qualunque persona sana di mente avrebbe di matto, in un simile frangente – e Sokka, che conosceva fin troppo bene sua sorella per non sapere quanto fosse facilmente irritabile, non faticava a immaginare il suo tipo di reazione di fronte a tanta insistenza. C’era poi anche da considerare che Katara, incredibilmente orgogliosa e caparbia, non amava essere trattata come una ragazza incapace di portare a termine i propri compiti. Dunque, se Zuko non aveva fatto altro che insistere tutto il giorno…

«Non mi sorprende che si sia alterata così tanto da inondarti d’acqua», osservò. «Lo sai com’è fatta, Katara… È successo anche a me, una volta, perché le ho detto che a pescare era una frana. È successo prima che incontrassimo Aang, ed è stata una fortuna, perché se fosse stata una dominatrice capace come lo è ora, mi avrebbe gettato direttamente in acqua!» Lieto di non essere stato tanto sciagurato, Sokka rise nell’immaginarsi la scena.

Zuko, che intanto si era asciugato quasi del tutto, lo guardò con un'espressione affranta. «Non le serve essere una dominatrice per buttarti in acqua, credimi», asserì, mentre nella sua mente riesumava il momento stesso in cui Katara, esasperata, l'aveva sollevato di peso e gettato nel fiume come un sacco di patate.


End file.
